channelfiverockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Needles Pan
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "Peter Pan" Cast *Peter Pan - Eric Needles (Sidekick) *Wendy Darling - Kat Harvey (Casper) *John Darling - Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) *Michael Darling - Honker (Darkwing Duck) *Tinkerbell - Winnie Woodpecker (Woody Woodpecker) *Captain Hook - Nergal (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Mr. Smee - Mandark (Dexter's Labaratory) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Sandworm (Beetlejuice) *Slighty (Fox Lost Boy) - Kevin Whitney (Krypto the Superdog) *Cubby (Bear Lost Boy) - Droopy *Twins (Raccoon Lost Boys) - Lesile McGroarty and George (Itsy Bitsy Spider) *Nibs (Rabbit Lost Boy) - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Tootles (Skunk Lost Boy) - Furrball (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Princess Tiger Lily - Kitty Ko (Sidekick) *Indian Chief - Father Time (Histeria!) *Mary Darling - Wendy White (Poochini's Yard) *George Darling - Walter White (Poochini's Yard) *Nana - Chunk (The ZhuZhus) *Indian Chief's Wife - Sparky (Atomic Betty) *Brave and Squaw - Shnookums and Meat (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Brave's Mother In-Law - Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Pirates - Various Villains *Pirate with Acordeon - Raj (Camp Lazlo) Scenes *Eric Needles Pan - Part 1 Opening Credits ("The Second Star to the Right") *Eric Needles Pan - Part 2 Meet the Darling Family *Eric Needles Pan - Part 3 Bedtime/The Shadow *Eric Needles Pan - Part 4 Eric Chase the Shadow/Eric and Kat Harvey Meet *Eric Needles Pan - Part 5 Chuck McFarlane and Honker Meet Eric/Winnie Woodpecker in a Sulky Mood *Eric Needles Pan - Part 6 Eric Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" *Eric Needles Pan - Part 7 Meet Captain Nergal and the Pirates/Duckman vs. Sandworm *Eric Needles Pan - Part 8 Captain Nergal Attacks Eric and the Darling Children *Eric Needles Pan - Part 9 Meet the Lost Boys/Winnie Woodpecker Tries to Kill Kat Harvey *Eric Needles Pan - Part 10 "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Animal Indians *Eric Needles Pan - Part 11 Eric and Kat Harvey Meet the Mermaids/Captain Negal Kidnaps Kitty Ko *Eric Needles Pan - Part 12 Eric Tricks Captain Nergal/Saving Kitty Ko *Eric Needles Pan - Part 13 Captain Nergal's Next Plan *Eric Needles Pan - Part 14 "What Made the Red Man Red" *Eric Needles Pan - Part 15 Winnie Woodpecker Helps Captain Nergal *Eric Needles Pan - Part 16 Big Chief Eric/"I Had a Mother Once" *Eric Needles Pan - Part 17 "You're Mother and Mine"/Captured by Captain Nergal *Eric Needles Pan - Part 18 "The Elegant Captain Nergal/A Bomb! *Eric Needles Pan - Part 19 Eric Cares for Winnie Woodpecker/Battle on the Ship *Eric Needles Pan - Part 20 The Final Battle/Nergal is Codfish *Eric Needles Pan - Part 21 Home Again/The End *Eric Needles Pan - Part 22 End Credits Movie used *Peter Pan Clip used *Sidekick *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *Chuck's Choice *Darkwing Duck *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Dexter's Labaratory *Dexter's Labaratory: Eco Trip *Beetlejuice *Krypto the Superdog *Droopy *Tom and Jerry Kids *Droopy, Master Detective *Tom and Jerry Tales *Itsy Bitsy Spider *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation *Tiny Toons Spring Break *Tiny Toons Night Ghouley *Histeria! *Poochini's Yard *The ZhuZhus *Atomic Betty *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Camp Lazlo Gallery Eric Needles.png|Eric Needles as Peter Pan Kat harvey by ohyeahcartoonsfan dcss5q3-fullview.jpg|Kat Harvey as Wendy Darling Chuck McFarlane.png|Chuck McFarlane as John Darling Honker02.jpg|Honker as Michael Darling Winnie woodpecker.jpg|Winnie Woodpecker as Tinkerbell Nergal.png|Nergal as Captain Hook Mandark.jpg|Mandark as Mr. Smee Sandworm_in_Beetlejuice_-_The_Animated_Series.png|Sandworm as Tick-Tock the Crocodile Kevin Whitney.jpg|Kevin Whitney as Slighty (Fox Lost Boy) Droopy.png|Droopy as Cubby (Bear Lost Boy) Leslie McGroarty has a Idea.jpg|Leslie McGroarty George.jpg|and George as Twins (Raccoon Lost Boys) BusterBunny.jpg|Buster Bunny as Nibs (Rabbit Lost Boy) 577887-furball2.jpg|Furball as Tootles (Skunk Lost Boy) Kitty Ko.png|Kitty Ko as Princess Tiger Lily FatherTime.jpg|Father Time as Indian Chief ThJJJ80OPL.jpg|Walter White as George Darling WendyWhite.jpg|Wendy White as Mary Darling Mr Chunk lifting weights.png|Chunk as Nana Sparky.png.png|Spraky as Indian Chief's Wife S&m.png|Shnookums and Meat as Brave and Squaw Queen-vexus-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-5.24.jpg|Vexus as Brave's Mother In-Law Villains Banner Update 10 - 10-02-2019.png|Various Villains Characters as Pirates Raj.jpg|Raj as Pirate with Acordeon Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs